A La Faveur De L'Automne
by marjokissmarilyn
Summary: SongficDrameRomance. 4 Chapitres de prévus. Chapitre 2 en ligne. Chlex.
1. A La Faveur De L'Automne

Titre : A La Faveur De L'Automne.

Auteur : Moua.

Genre : Song-Fic

Disclamer : Tous les persos sont à moi, ainsi que la chanson, et en plus je me fais un max. de tune dessus ! lol ! (c'est évidemment une pure utopie, les persos ne sont pas à moi, et la magnifique chanson qui illustre cette fic est de Tété)

Note : One-Shot qui pourrais éventuellement devenir un Two-Shot selon mon humeur et vos réclamations.

**A la faveur de l'automne.**

Chapitre 1 : « A La Faveur De L'Automne. »

_**Posté devant la fenêtre  
Je guette  
Les âmes esseulées  
A la faveur de l'automne  
**_

Je ne sais plus exactement quel jour nous sommes, j'ai perdu le fil du temps depuis qu'elle est partie. Les douces soirées d'été en sa compagnie on laissé place à ma solitude.

_« Le temps passe si lentement maintenant que tu n'es plus là mon ange. »_

**_Posté devant la fenêtre  
Je regrette  
De n'y avoir songé  
Maintenant que tu m'abandonnes  
_**

Le temps passe mais mon humeur ne change pas. Je suis si seul auprès de ma fenêtre. J'observe le monde extérieur sans jamais m'y aventurer. J'ai tellement peur de te croiser, de sentir ton regard lourd de reproches se poser sur moi.

Si elle savait à quel point je regrette mes actes. J'ai joué à un jeu dont je n'ai jamais eu le contrôle. Je n'ai été qu'un idiot.

_« Si tu savais mon amour...si tu savais à quel point je regrette de t'avoir blessé. »_

**_A la faveur de l'automne  
Revient cette douce mélancolie  
Un, deux, trois, quatre  
Un peu comme on fredonne  
De vieilles mélodies  
_**

L'été et son doux rayonnement n'est plus, il a laissé place à l'automne et son paysage désolé et mélancolique. Les feuilles tournoient doucement, glissant à terre tel un rapace guettant sa proie, son corps agile fendant l'air dans un doux murmure, une mélodie silencieuse.

**_Rivé devant le téléphone  
J'attends  
Que tu daignes m'appeler  
Que tu te décides enfin  
_**

Dieu qu'elle me manque, je tremble d'appréhension chaque fois que le téléphone sonne, priant pour qu'elle daigne m'adresser de nouveau la parole. Elle me manque, sa voix vive et douce me manque, ses magnifiques yeux vert et brillant de curiosité me manquent, son rire pétillant et spontané, son allure si particulière, tout chez elle me manque horriblement.

_« Dieu mais qu'ai-je fais ?... »_

**_Toi, tes allures de garçonne  
Rompiez un peu la monotonie  
De mes journée de mes nuits  
_**

Ma vie a changé du tout au tout lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Sa curiosité maladive égaillait mes journée et son regard hantait mes nuit.

**_A la faveur de l'automne  
Revient cette douce mélancolie  
Un, deux, trois, quatre  
Un peu comme on fredonne  
De vieilles mélodies  
_**

Tu m'aimais, je t'ai trahis, je t'ai fais souffrir sans m'en rendre compte, et maintenant tu me déteste.

**_A la faveur de l'automne  
Tu redonnes  
A ma mélancolie  
Ses couleurs de super-scopitone  
A la faveur de l'automne  
_**

J'ai toujours été fort, impitoyable face à l'ennemi. Mon père m'a éduqué de façon à se que je sois le meilleur. Mais face à l'amour, je suis comme tout les autre, je ne suis plus rien, effrayé, indécis et stupide.

**A la faveur de l'automne...**

Je n'aurai jamais dû jouer avec tes sentiments.

**_Comment ai-je pu seulement  
Être aussi bête ?  
On m'avait prévenu  
Voici la vérité nue  
_**

Tes amis m'avait prévenus. A la moindre incartade, je risquai de te perdre.

J'ai joué.

J'ai perdu.

Et maintenant que je t'ai perdu, je me rend compte de tout ce que tu représentes à mes yeux

_**Manquerait  
Plus que le mauvais temps  
S'y mette,  
Une goutte de pluie et  
J'aurais vraiment tout perdu  
**_

Dehors la pluie commence à tomber. L'atmosphère de cette pièce commence à m'étouffer. Tant de mauvais souvenir en un si petit endroit. Il faut que je sorte.

_« Je dois sortir. »_

_**A la faveur de l'automne  
Tu redonnes  
A ma mélancolie  
Ses couleurs de super-scopitone  
A la faveur de l'automne  
**_

J'aimai tant me ressourcer dans ce parc. La pluie tombe maintenant averse, me trempant jusqu'aux os. Mes larmes ne cessent elles aussi de tomber.

Une main se pose sur mon bras, me forçant à me retourner.

**A la faveur de l'automne...**

_« Lex ! »_

**A la faveur de l'automne...** Mon regard reste fixé sur cette main. Son contact me fais frissonner, à moins que ce ne soit la pluie et le vent glacial...je ne sais plus vraiment...Mon regard est si flou...ma tête tourne tellement, je crois que je vacille. 

_« Lex tu te sens bien ? Lex, répond-moi s'il te plaît... »_

Cette voix, que dit-elle, je ne comprend pas...je ne comprend plus...ma tête, elle me fait si mal...mon corps s'engourdi, je vacille de plus en plus...je me sens tomber...

_« Chlo... »_

Je sens ma tête heurter quelque chose. Tout s'assombri...Dieu que j'ai mal, pourquoi fait-il aussi noir ? Mon amour, aides-moi, ne me laisse pas dans le noir, je t'en pris, je suis tellement désolé...

A suivre.


	2. The Reason

Chapitre 2: "The Reason"

**_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _**« Lex? » 

_« Infirmière! Il vient de bouger! »_ _  
_

_«Lex, réveille-toi mon amour, fais le pour moi... »_

C'est si dur...ma tête...j'ai si mal...

**_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_**

_« Je t'en pris mon amour, bats-toi. »_

_« Ouvre les yeux Lex. »_

Chloé, elle est là, je l'entend, elle me parle...tout ce noir...on s'y sent si bien...

Si tu savais...je suis si désolé, je ne voulais pas...je t'en pris, parle moi encore, l'obscurité est moins sombre lorsque je t'entend...

_« Chlo... »_

**_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_**

_« Oh Lex, parle-moi encore s'il te plaît, je t'en pris, accroche toi encore un peu...pour nous... » _

Oh non ne pleure plus je t'en pris, je ne veut plus jamais te faire pleurer, plus jamais...je ne veut plus que tu souffres.

**_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You_**

_« Pour notre petite fille »_

Dieu que je m'en veut de vous avoir rejetées...toi...notre enfant...

_« Notre si douce Liliane... »_

**_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_**

« Bat-toi Lex! Si tu ne le fait pas pour moi, fais le au moins pour elle ! »

**_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you _**

Pour toi.

Pour elle.

**_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_**"Pour vous." 

A Suivre.

Réponse à la Là review que j'ai reçu :

**Mayanera **: tout simplement merci, et voici la suite.

Je sais, c'est un peu court, mais c'est comme çà ! :p

Une chtite review pour m'encourager à poster le chap suivant et finir le dernier ?


End file.
